Entre la espada y la pared
by LadyDestructor
Summary: Sucrette es una estudiante del Instituto Sweet Amoris. Ella tendra que elegir si se queda con su actual novio Nathaniel o su pretendiente,el rebelde Castiel.
1. Pérdida

[PoV Sucrette]

No puedo seguir con esto, la incertidumbre está matándome...ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo y evitar lo que ha pasado

*Flashback*

-¡Que día más bonito! Así no me molestaría pasarme un rato por el club de jardinería -Me dirigía al club de jardinería para revisar si no necesitaban mi ayuda, cuando de repente sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y me llevo detrás de los arbustos -¡O-Oye!  
-¡Shhh! -Esa voz...no puede ser era...-¡Hey! ¡Idiota! ¿Estas escuchándome? Eres peor que Lysandro -Castiel, la amabilidad en persona-  
-¿Qué quieres? -dije yo en tono molesto-  
-Oye tablita, modera ese lenguaje conmigo -se acercó a mi cuello- Te ves más provocativa hoy, ¿Te has hecho algo? ¡Ah ya! Te pusiste mi regalo de San Valentín, ¿No es así? -Husmeo metiendo su mano en mi blusa-  
-¡O-Oye! Déjame...tengo que ir a hacer unos deberes en el club de jardinería...además tengo novio y no le gustara si nos encuentra aquí -Llevaba aproximadamente 2 semanas saliendo con Nathaniel, no quería echar a perder lo nuestro...desde que había llegado al instituto él me cautivo con esa mirada tan dulce...dios, mi boca hacia agua con solo recordarlo-  
-¡Oye tablita! El delegaducho ese no tiene por qué enterarse... ¿o acaso iras corriendo a llorarle? De cualquier forma -saco su mano de mi blusa- No tienes nada interesante ahí dentro -  
-¡De verdad que eres insoportable! - Cuando me disponía a marcharme hacia el club volví a sentir esas manos tomar control de mi -¡Te he dicho que me dejes! -  
-¡Cállate! -Castiel me beso violentamente, yo trate de resistirme pero dios mío...besaba como un ángel, no había tenido oportunidad de besar aun a Nathaniel...lo cual me perturbo-  
-¡B-Basta! -forcejé hasta que finalmente logre que me soltara -Te he dicho que tengo pareja... ¡Y me siento muy bien con el! -Él puso un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar-  
-No te vendría mal divertirte conmigo de vez en cuando, además...puedo asegurarte que el cortado de Nathaniel ni siquiera te ha besado -él tenía razón...pero debía ignorarle igual-  
-¡C-Cállate! Él no lo ha hecho porque es muy tímido para dar la iniciativa... ¡Solo eso! -oraba para que ese fuese el motivo-  
-¿Nunca has pensado que es porque no te ama? Quizás solo quiera darle celos a alguien, además sea como sea no estaría mal que te dedicara más de su tiempo...todo el día se la pasa en la sala de los delegados con Melody ahí si yo fuera tu no estaría tan confiada -Esbozo una sonrisa, ¡Claro! Después de todo quería hacerme dudar de el-  
-Metete en tus asuntos, Castiel -el enfureció y me tomo bruscamente por la cintura azotándome contra su pecho-  
-¡Te he dicho que moderes tu lenguaje conmigo! -me beso salvajemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, jugaba con mi lengua y yo no podía impedirlo...era fabulosa esa sensación, pero sabía que estaba mal, sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero sin embargo...cedi...yo le seguía el ritmo, ¡Era tan excitante! Nunca me habían besado así pero de repente algo nos interrumpió  
-Ehem...¿Los molesto? -Esa voz... ¡Nathaniel!, como pude me separe de Castell-  
-¡N-No es lo que crees Nathaniel! Y-Yo...Yo...-me tire de rodillas al piso, ¡¿Pero qué rayos acababa de suceder!?-  
-N-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto Sucrette, yo...confié en ti -podía ver la impotencia en sus ojos- N-No puedo estar más aquí -Nathaniel salió corriendo-  
-¡Nathy, NO! -estaba a punto de correr a alcanzarlo, pero de repente unas manos me sostuvieron de la cintura-  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡No puedes salir corriendo tras ese idiota! -tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo en los testículos...pero me contuve-  
-¡Castiel déjame ir! P-Por favor -empecé a llorar y pude zafarme de sus brazos, corrí por el instituto hecha una posa de lágrimas buscando a Nathaniel y justo cuando lo encontré el...estaba...-¡Nathaniel! ¡NOO! -me abalance encima de ella, ella estaba... ¡Era una estúpida zorra!-  
-¡S-Sucrette! Deja en paz a Melody ahora -el me sostuvo de brazos alejándome de ella-  
-¡Eres una ofrecida, una fácil! ¡Maldita perra, voy a matarte! -aun lloraba...pero esta vez no era de tristeza, si no de enojo- ¡Déjame darle su merecido! -mire a Nathaniel a los ojos, el contenía las lágrimas- N-Nathy...  
-Retírate ahora mismo Sucrette... ¡MUEVETE! No quiero verte otra vez...-No podía creer lo que oía, salí corriendo de la sala de los delegados hecha un desastre...no podía permitir que me vieran así y termine yéndome a casa-

*Fin del flashback*

Después de salir del instituto había vuelto a casa y decidí dormir, cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro -W-Waah...-bostece- ¿Por cuánto tiempo dormí? -Mire el reloj 9:45 PM entonces tome mi celular y marque un numero-  
-¿H-Hola? -Era la voz que hacía que me quedara calada hasta los huesos- ¿Puedo ayudarle?  
-N-Nathy...-no pude evitar sollozar-  
-¿S-Su? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué quieres? -Él lo decía con voz preocupada...pero eso no evitaba que me dolieran sus palabras- No tengo mucho tiempo, habla ahora o calla para siempre  
-P-Perdóname -Me desmorone por completo- No quería hacerte esto...ni siquiera quería acercarme a Castiel, ¡CREEME!...Te lo imploro -No podía más...él era demasiado para mí. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba un silencio estático que pronto fue interrumpido por un gemido-  
-N-No sabes cuánto me dolió...yo confié en ti, pero aun así...sentí que me partía en dos -respiro; ya que sonaba muy agitado- E-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero perderte, ¿Tú podrías perdonarme a mí? -Sentía su calor envolviéndome...como si estuviese conmigo en ese momento-  
-¡Claro, Nathy! T-Te amo...-Aun no olvidaba lo que había visto con Melody, pero poco importaba, ya estábamos en paz otra vez-  
-G-Gracias...ahora si no te molesta debo irme, pasaré mañana por ti para ir al instituto, descansa...-se quedó un momento en silencio- Y-Yo también te amo -colgó de inmediato, casi podía ver su cara roja de la vergüenza, era tan...tierno-


	2. Chapter 2

[PoV Nathaniel]

Era por la mañana...al día siguiente que me había reconciliado con mi querida Sucrette...pero no podía dejar las cosas así  
-¡Nath! ¡Corre! Que se me hace tarde y no quiero ir con prisas  
-¡Déjame Amber! Puedes irte tu sola, yo pasare por Sucrette -No me dejaba en paz ni por un momento. Mis padres obviamente no estaban conformes en tanto a mi relación con Sucrette,pero como mi madre dice: "Mientras no haya problemas, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca"...ella era comprensible a comparación con mi padre  
-¡Nathaniel! ¡Hijo! Apresurate,no quiero que hagas esperar a tu chica...-  
-L-Lo siento mamá...estaba pensando -cogí mi mochila y salí de casa, poco después ya estaba frente a la casa de Su, así que toque el timbre-  
-¡Nathy! -En cuanto abrió la puerta me abrazo -¿Nos vamos? -era tan linda -N-Nathy -movió una mano frente a mí-  
-¡Ah! Lo siento...si vámonos -me dispuse a coger su bolso, pero ella se negó-  
-Puedo hacerlo yo misma -esbozo una sonrisa y empezamos a caminar-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Luego de un rato llegamos al instituto, la verdad es que quería estar un poco más con Nathaniel...pero él tuvo que ir a hacer unos deberes en la sala de delegados-  
-¡Nos vemos en el descansos! -dijo el con esa sonrisa que lo caracteriza-  
-¡E-Esta bien! -Él se acercó a mi cara y tomo mi barbilla...estaba segura que me besaría en los labios, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo desvió la cara apenado y opto por besarme en la mejilla -B-Bueno... ¡Hasta entonces! -entro rápidamente a la sala de delegados, yo me di media vuelta y salí al patio-  
-Hoy también es un lindo, ¡lindo día!  
-No tan lindo como tú tablita -Ay no-  
-¿Q-Que quieres Castiel? -pregunte con voz temblorosa...aun seguía nerviosa por lo que había pasado ayer-  
-Tranquila tablita, que no muerdo -al parecer le divertía verme asustada- ¿Cómo van las cosas con tu delegaducho? ¿Ya están arreglados? -se sentó en una banca del patio y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado-  
-P-Pues sí...ya estamos mejor... ¡Espero y no vuelva a pasar nunca más!  
-Tablita, tablita...no sabes de lo que te pierdes...en fin, no puedo forzarte a hacer algo que tu no quieres -se levantó- Pero cuando quieras diversión...ven con el tío Cassy -me guiño un ojo y se fue-  
-Dios mío...-estaba realmente confundida, ¿Acaso era una trampa?...igual debía ignorar a Castiel-  
-¡S-Sucrette! -Nathaniel sonreía y me saludaba con la mano -Nos veremos en un rato más  
-¡S-Si! -fue lo único que pude decir, estaba realmente sorprendida, ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan lindo y mío?-

[PoV Nathaniel]

Se acercaba la hora del descanso y yo aún tenía papeleo por hacer...no quería dejar a Sucrette plantada, así que le pedí ayuda a Melody  
-¡No Nathaniel! ¡Me niego rotundamente!  
-Oh ¡Vamos!...no me falta mucho, me harías un gran favor si terminases este papeleo por mí-puse esa cara que la volvía loca y ella...accedió-  
-Esta bien... ¡P-pero es la última vez!  
-¡Gracias Melody! Me has sacado de un apuro -le di un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento y salí para poder indicar que ya era la hora del descanso, luego de eso fui a buscar a Sucrette -¿Dónde estás niña? -la busque por todas partes hasta que la encontré en la cafetería...me puse detrás de ella y tape sus ojos-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Estaba tranquilamente en la cafetería esperando a Nathaniel pero alguien llego y me cubrió los ojos... ¡Dios mío! Imploraba que no fuese Castiel -¿Q-Quien eres? -dije con voz temblorosa tocando las manos de la persona que me cubría los ojos -¿N-Nathy? -Por favor que sea el, por favor que sea el-  
-¡Acertaste! -El rio y me abrazo -¿Qué tal las clases?  
-Eh...pues aburridas, sin ti las clases no son muy entretenidas que digamos  
-O-Oh...p-pues veras - parecía muy incómodo- Últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo en la sala de delegados...y...por eso he estado un tanto ausente en las clases que compartimos  
-Nath,¿Estas bien?...te ves más blanco de lo normal -en ese momento me tocaba recoger mi charola de comida- Gracias -pague y seguí observando a Nathaniel...parecía que me ocultaba algo-  
-Prrr -hizo un gesto de gato...¡Sin duda sabes cómo dominarme!- ¡No te enojes conmigo Su! -me tomo entre sus brazos- N-No es mi culpa que la directora le deje todo el trabajo administrativo al delegado principal -revolvió mi cabello con cariño-  
-¡N-No estoy enojada! -hice un puchero- E-es solo que no me fio de Melody después de lo que vi... -me zafe de sus brazos y camine hacia una mesa, el me siguió-  
-D-Deberías de olvidarlo ya...sabes que yo solo te amo a ti -esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa- No desconfías de mi... ¿O sí? -Pude detectar tristeza en sus ojos-  
-¡Si lo hago! Pero...-En ese momento recordé lo que vi ese día-

* Flashback *

Iba corriendo por el instituto hecha una posa de lágrimas buscando a Nathaniel para explicarle lo que paso con Castiel-¡N-Nathy! -gritaba por los pasillos y luego me dirigí a la sala de delegados -¡NATHANIEL! ¡NO! -No podía creer lo que veía...era... ¡Melody estaba sentada en las piernas de Nathaniel!, inmediatamente me lance encima de ella, pero casi al momento Nathaniel me tomo en brazos para que no la golpeara-  
-¡S-Sucrette! Deja en paz a Melody ahora -su voz sonaba más dura de lo usual-  
-Eres una ofrecida, ¡una fácil! ¡Maldita perra, voy a matarte! -aun lloraba...aunque esta vez era de enojo -¡Déjame darle su merecido!

* Fin del flashback de *

-¿S-Sucrette? -ahora el que pasaba su mano frente a mis ojos era el -¿Estas bi -no lo deje terminar la oración, lo bese apasionadamente...me sentía bastante vulgar pero luego él se integró al beso y fue tan...dios mío- S-Sucrette...-apenas y podíamos respirar...estaba tan apenada, creía que todos en la cafetería nos habían visto-  
-¡L-Lo siento Nathaniel! Me deje llevar...espero no pienses que soy una atrevida -baje la mirada sonrojada-  
-¡Jajaja! -el empezó a reír...estaba segura de que se reía de mí, pero luego tomo mi barbilla -No eres una atrevida -el también estaba sonrojado- bueno...quizás un poquito, pero es pasable ya que yo no daba la iniciativa y bueno tu -rio leve- eres una buena besadora -ese comentario hizo que automáticamente me pusiera roja como un tomate-  
-¿M-Me permites? N-necesito ir al baño -salí corriendo despavorida-

[PoV Nathaniel]

Sucrette salió corriendo al baño...me pregunto si estará bien, debería ir a verla -Uh -sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo...era Melody,¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí?  
-N-Nathaniel..Yo...-ella bajo la mirada-  
-¿Que pasa Melody? -la mire, ella parecía avergonzada-  
-Tire café arriba de tu papeleo -Me miro con los ojos llorosos...bah,tendria que hacerlo todo de nuevo-  
-Esta bien...-me cubría la frente con la mano, evidentemente molesto- Tendré que irme más tarde hoy...  
-¡Y-Yo podría ayudarte! -Ella sonrió y me tomo del brazo-  
-No. -me di media vuelta y me fui a buscar a Sucrette,¿A dónde dijo que iría? Ah ya...el baño, me dirigí al baño -¡Su! ¿Estas por aquí?  
-¿N-Nathy? -ella salió por el baño de chicas- ¿Q-Que haces a-aquí? -Se veía tan indefensa...estaba sonrojada y algo sudorosa...¿Así se vería si yo la-...  
-¿Nathaniel? ¿Estás bien? Te sonrojaste de repente...¿Acaso te mareaste? -Sucrette tomo mi mano...¡Claro! Había pensado que así se vería si yo me atreviera a tomarla-  
-¡N-No es nada! -Sonreí- ¿Quieres ir a...por ahí? Está a punto de terminar el descanso y me gustaría pasar un poco más de tiempo contigo, ya que tendré que quedarme después de clase-  
-¿Porque Nathy? -Me miro algo consternada-  
-Melody derramo café en mi papeleo -suspire- Y tendré que hacerlo todo de nuevo -La mire algo molesto-  
-O-Oh...entiendo...entonces -No debí de haberla visto así creo que la hice sentir mal-  
-¡Oye! -la tome de la barbilla- Ya tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos-Sonreí-  
-E-Eso espero Nathy -Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla...sonó el timbre, maldita sea- ¿Q-Quieres que me quede contigo? -ella sonrió-  
-No preciosa...quizás termine muy tarde y puede ser peligroso para ti, es una mejor idea que cuando estés a punto de irte vengas a verme y eso -la bese en la mejilla-  
-A-Ah...-¡No hagas eso frente a mí!- E-Entonces...hare eso -Nos abrazamos y luego cada quien se fue por su camino-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

El timbre ya había sonado, era hora de la salida...wah...Nathaniel me había pedido que pasara a verlo antes de irme y eso hice -¡N-Nathy! -la estúpida de Melody estaba ahi,ugh,me inspiraba tanto asco-  
-¿Se te ofrece algo Su? -Me miro inocentemente,idiota,sabes muy bien a que vengo-  
-Quiero hablar con Nathaniel -de pronto alguien se posó en el marco de la puerta-  
-Ya Melody,dejame a solas con ella  
-¡P-Pero Nathaniel! El papele-  
-Por favor -la interrumpió con tono irritado, ella no tuvo más que bufar e irse- A veces me pone de los nervios -rio- Adelante -me invito a pasar a la sala de delegados-  
-Vaya,vaya,esto se ve mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí -reí- Y bueno...¿Puedo quedarme contigo? -lo mire mientras me relamía los labios...no entendí por qué lo hize,ugh-

[PoV Nathaniel]

"¿Acaso estas provocándome?, No me contendré aunque te escuche gritar el instituto entero" -decía para mí mismo-  
-N-Nathaniel -Sucrette paso una de sus manos frente a mi rostro- Últimamente estas muy distraído ¿Sabes?

[PoV Sucrette]  
-Estoy consciente de ello -sonrió apenado- Y bueno...-me sujeto de la cadera haciéndome sonrojar- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? -  
-Si no te molesta -sonreí- o puede que te guste trabajar solo, si gustas puedo irme y te llamare por la noche -le bese la mejilla-  
-V-Vale -nos abrazamos y luego me acompaño a la entrada(L.D: en este caso salida xDD) del instituto-  
-Nos veremos mañana -Le dije de lejos y seguí caminando-

[PoV Nathaniel]

-Bah -suspire, estaba cansado, eran las 10:30 pm y estaba a punto de terminar con el papeleo- Esto es todo, terminare lo demás en casa -tome el papeleo y lo metí con cuidado en mi mochila- Dios, que pereza -cogí las llaves del instituto y me dirigí a la salida-


	3. Mi chica no se toca(?

**¡HEY! :D Hoy les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic uwu y eso owo hoy no corregi las faltas en word asi que ustedes perdonen la faltas de tildes...y algunos pecados gramaticales(? **

**Anyway xd ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Al salir al patio del instituto alguien me tomo por los hombros  
-¿A donde crees que vas? -Estupido,era Castiel-  
-Se supone que ya deberias de estar en tu casa,¿No es asi? -le sonrei sinicamente-  
-Tu no me das ordenes -me tomo del cuello de la camisa-  
-¡OYE! Me arrugas la camisa -le tome las manos y las quite del cuello blanco y almidonado-  
-Eres todo un nerd...un estupido y nerd delegaducho,aun no entiendo como es que Sucrette te soporta -se burlo -  
-Porque tengo algo que tu al parecer no tienes -me di la vuelta dispuesto a seguir con mi camino-  
-¿Educacion? -el rio-  
-No,una polla enorme -el solto una carcajada-  
-¡CLAAAROOOO! Y yo soy el chico mas atento del mundo,me haces la noche,delegaducho -el se dirigio a la salida-  
-Puedo hacerte mucho mas -relami mis labios-

[PoV Castiel]

Al escuchar eso me quede helado...-Estas bromeando -segui caminando algo perturbado-  
-No -ahora el me tomaba del hombro,mierda,¡Jesus,librame de esto!  
-Debes de estar ebrio -lo mire-  
-N-No es asi -se acerco a mi cuello seductoramente...¡Era el karma! -Desde que eramos unos niños me parecias...interesante  
-¿Ah si? Pues tu siempre me pareciste el mismo cortado y mediocre que eres ahora -rei-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Yo ya me encontraba en mi casa dispuesta a dormir...ya era algo tarde para que Nathaniel no me llamara,pero igual no me preocupaba del todo.  
[PoV Nathaniel]

Es una lastima -saque un pequeño cuchillo de entre mis cosas y lo puse en su cuello-  
-¡O-Oye! -empezo a tartamudear- T-Tranquilo hermano,era solo una bromita,eres muy galan y eso -hablaba tan rapido que era casi imposible entenderle-  
-Jaja...-se captaba sarcasmo en mi risa- No creas que te partire el cuello por decirme lo que crees de mi -respire cerca de su cuello causandole escalofrios- Es por acercarte a MI SUCRETTE -pase el cuchillo de su cuello a la espalda,el cayo al suelo gracias a las puñaladas que recibio por mi parte- En serio tus padres deberian de enseñarte modales -lo mire con desprecio-  
-C-Cabronazo -tosia mientras se retorcia en el piso-  
-¡Shh! -empeze a patearlo por todos lados tan rapido como mis musculos me lo permitieran- Imbecil -Las puntas de mis zapatos empezaban a mancharse de sangre-Mis zapatos no merecen esto,me siento mal por ellos -Me mire las manos y la camisa que paso de ser impecablemente blanca a color granate-No puedo llegar asi a casa -Entre de inmediato en el instituto y busque la ropa de repuesto que tenia en mi locker- Asi esta mejor- Termine de abrocharme los botones de la camisa y acomode mi corbata -Ugh...los zapatos -tome una pequeña tela y los limpie- Listo,ya puedo irme -estaba dispuesto a salir cuando recorde que el cuerpo de Castiel estaba aun tendido en el patio -Idiota que soy...-lo mire,utilize unas bolsas plasticas como guantes y arrastre el cuerpo hasta la salida trasera del instituto -Si lo dejo ahi seguro pensaran que fue un asalto o una de esas cosas,yo que se -deje el cuerpo ahi y disimuladamente,casi como un ninja,me aleje lo mas rapido que pude de ahi para que nadie me viera -¡JA! Ese imbecil seguro que ni recordara como se llama -solte una carcajada perversa- Mi pequeña Sucrette debe estar preocupada...pero sera mejor si le llamo cuando este en casa -Corri hacia casa y llegue,abri la puerta con mi llave y me fui a mi habitacion-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Ya estaba placidamente dormida cuando mi celular empezo a sonar,como si mi mano pesara miles de toneladas tome el celular y atendi la llamada -Buenas Noches,¿En que puedo ayudarle? -bosteze-  
-¡HOLA SU! -me sobresalte-  
-¡N-Nathy! -ambos reimos- Esa no es la forma correcta de despertarme  
-Lo lamento,preciosa...-mire la hora ¡12:45 AM! -¡Nathaniel! ¿Porque has llegado apenas a tu casa? -intente sonar molesta-  
-Ehm...p-pues -sonaba preocupado- Habia mucho papeleo y...esas cosas,pero al final acabe -rio leve-  
-B-Bueno...Nathy,disculpa ya quiero dormir y...-el me interrumpio-  
-Entonces te dejo para que descances -sonaba aliviado- Nos veremos mañana,pasare por ti y...eso -aclaro su garganta- T-Te amo  
-¡ESPERA! -senti que colgaria- Yo igual -colgue apenas y dije la oracion -No iba a dejarle cortar primero esta vez,jaja -puse mi celular en la mesita junto a mi cama y me revolvi en la cama hasta quedarme dormida-

* * *

**So...espero les haya gustado y eso uwu en algunos capitulos mas habra lemon ewe**

_**-LadyDestructor-**_


	4. Chapter 4

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Todos en el instituto murmuraban, pero, ¿Qué era lo que decían? Me dispuse a encontrar a Castiel para preguntarle pero por más que le busque, no lo encontré...quizás enfermo y no pudo venir, ya resignada me dirigía al aula B para mi clase con el Señor Farres, pero alguien me tomo del brazo y dijo mi nombre  
-¡Sucrette! -era la voz de una chica sollozando-  
-¿I-Iris? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando? -ella me abrazo desesperada-  
-¡CASTIEL! -soltó un grito horrible, sentí mucha pena por ella-  
-¿Que te ha hecho ese idiota? -le limpie las lágrimas- ¿Quieres que le dé su merecido?  
-No Su, es que...-ella gimió- Castiel está en el hospital -yo me sobresalte, Castiel era uno de mis amigos, tenía que hacer algo-  
-¿Q-Que le ha sucedido? -trataba de no entrar en pánico-  
-¡No lo sé! -empezó a hablar muy rápido- Hoy al abrir el instituto la directora encontró su cuerpo en la salida trasera, estaba totalmente inconsciente...ella creía que estaba muerto -suspiro para calmarse- Según lo que Peggy me conto...la directora piensa que fue un asalto -se secó las lágrimas que aun caían por su rostro con su blusa- Sus padres aun no lo saben...  
-¡¿Pero cómo!? ¡ELLOS DEBERIAN SER LOS PRIMEROS EN ENTERARSE! -no pude contenerme más, yo también empezó a sollozar- ¡Esto no puede ser! L-Lo siento, debo irme Iris -salí corriendo hacia la sala de delegados- ¡NATHANIEL!-toque la puerta de una forma casi grosera- ¡NATHANIEL! -sentía mucha vergüenza, mis gritos eran horribles y mi llanto incontrolable, todos me miraban- ¡NATHANIEEEEL! -golpee la puerta tan fuerte que lastime mi mano, en eso alguien la abrió-  
-¿Su? -era el- ¿Qué te pasa? -me abrazo y me hizo entrar a la sala- ¿Estas bien? Luces muy mal...-me beso en la mejilla-  
-C-Castiel...-lo abrace-  
-¿Qué pasa con él? -su tono era inocente...aunque por alguna razón, había algo que no encajaba-  
-Esta en el hospital -le apreté la camisa al abrazarlo-

[PoV Nathaniel]

"Deja de provocarme" "No me importaría tomarte aquí y ahora, ¿Sabes?" -decía en mis pensamientos- Y...bueno... ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir a verlo? -soné un tanto molesto-  
-N-No...Solo quería que le avisaras a sus padres -sus ojos reflejaban una debilidad inmensa...debía tomarla o me volvería loco-  
-L-La directora me lo ha prohibido, ella dice que pagara el hospital...pero no puede permitir que se sepa que un alumno fue asaltado en las puertas del instituto -¡JAJAJA! Si un asalto...claaaaaaaro-  
-P-Pero es algo muy normal...-dijo ella con un tono de voz muy bajo-  
-Pero ella dice que en el distrito estudiantil en el cual estamos es el más seguro...y por eso no debe saberse, si se sabe, puede que los padres empiecen a sacar a sus hijos de este instituto y quizás se quede en la ruina -rio- ella solo no quiere perder el prestigio que se ha ganado  
-Si yo entiendo...-Sucrette sonrió- solo que es una mala idea...-el timbre sonó- Bueno, debó irme -beso mi mejilla- nos veremos en el descanso  
-Por supuesto -le sonreí amablemente y ella se fue-

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Últimamente Nathaniel estaba muy extraño...¿Porque será? -Bueno...cosas de chicos- dije en voz alta, en eso, mi amigo Kentin me abrazo al entrar al aula-  
-¡HEY! -me revolvió el cabello con cariño- Te estaba esperando -sonrió-  
-Bueno...-reí- aquí estoy -lo abrace igual. La clase transcurrió normal, luego de algunas horas el timbre sono era hora del descanso-  
-S-Sucrette... ¿Quisieras comer conmigo hoy? -Kentin sonrió-  
-No le veo problema -sonreí amablemente y salimos del aula, al salir al patio Nathaniel apareció frente a nosotros...como un ninja-  
-¡Hola, mi bella princesa! -me tomo en sus brazos-  
-Ehem -Kentin tosió para llamar su atención-  
-¿Pasa algo? -él le sonrió-  
-B-Bueno...-él se rasco la nuca, yo lo interrumpí-  
-Es que le prometí a Kentin que comería con el hoy, y...-Nathaniel interrumpió-  
-Lo siento Kentin,Sucrette tiene unos asuntos que arreglar conmigo, ya tendrás oportunidad otro día -él sonrió sínicamente-  
-P-Pero -dije yo-  
-No hay pero que valga, princesa -le hice a Kentin un gesto algo avergonzada, el al parecer comprendió y se fue- Ese tipo me pone de los nervios -Nathaniel me soltó y se tapó la frente con una mano, evidentemente molesto-  
-Y bueno...¿Que "asunto pendiente" tengo? -Nathaniel se sonrojo-

[PoV Nathaniel]

¡Maldita sea! No podía permitirme hacer ESO en el instituto...creo que después de todo fue una mala idea -Pues...-  
-¿Acaso no quieres que coma con Kentin? ¿Es eso? -dijo Su, evidentemente molesta-  
-¡N-No es eso! -dije- pero...es que...-mire para otro lado-  
-¿Si? -Sucrette me miro consternada-  
-¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTES CON NADIE MAS!

[PoV SUCRETTE]

Nathaniel me tomo de los brazos tan fuerte que me lastimo -N-Nathy...  
-Sucrette...-el acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso, sentía que podría tocar el cielo con ese beso...era tan...wow-  
-P-Por favor...no seas de nadie más -dijo Nathaniel al separarse de nuestro beso-  
-N-No...-lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, haciéndole sentir que solo lo quería a él y él lo era todo para mí-


	5. Di Lo siento

**Muy buenash,criaturitash del sheñor:33 hoy les traigo lemon bonito(? :33 **

**¡DISFRUTENLO~!3**

* * *

[PoV Nathaniel]

Ya casi era la hora de la salida,habia invitado a Sucrette a mi casa y ella accedio,ya que sus padres viajaban constantemente y ella vivia con su tia y su tia le daba demasiada libertad

-¡NATHY! -alguien grito tocando la puerta,era ella- ¿Estas ahi?

-¡S-Si! Ya voy -me levante de mi silla y fui a abrir la puerta de la sala de delegados- ¿Ya estas lista?

-¡Si! -ella me sonrio-

-Bueno,pues vamonos -la cargue y ella solto un gritito de sorpresa- ¿Te asustan las alturas acaso? -me burle-

-¡Oye! Tampoco estas tan alto -ella me miro haciendo pucheros-

-¡Claro que si! -la bese en la mejilla- Y bueno...¿Que tal tu dia? -le sonrei-

-B-Bueno...-parecia incomoda- No he dejado de pensar en Castiel -ella se sonrojo,yo la baje de inmediato-

-Ah...-senti que algo habia cambiado en ese instante-

[PoV Sucrette]

La mirada de Nathaniel se torno distinta,se veia de una manera mas hostil -¿N-Nathy?

-Shhh...-el me tomo entre sus brazos,sentia que iba a hacerme daño- T-Tu eres solo mia,Sucrette -sonrio de una manera extraña y me abrazo,luego de eso todo volvio a ser como antes- Y bueno...-estabamos saliendo del instituto- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que vivo cerca del instituto -el sonrio-

-No,no me lo habias dicho -lo mire-

-Pues ahora lo sabes -doblamos la esquina y tres cuadras despues llegamos a su casa,era bastante bonita- Bienvenida,Sucrette -dijo el abriendo la puerta-

-¿Nathaniel? ¿Ya has llegado? -dijo una voz femenina-

-Si madre,ya estoy aqui -dijo el bajando su mochila y sonriendo-

-¡Oh,mira! ¿Quien viene contigo? -ella me tomo de la mano y me saludo-

-E-Ella es Sucrette...-se sonrojo- M-Mi novia -miro para otro lado totalmente rojo-

-Es un placer conocerle,señora -trate de sonar lo mas amable posible,se veia que era una señora delicada-

-El placer es mio -sonrio dando una vuelta para verme-

-M-Mama...si no te molesta,estaremos en mi habitacion -el rasco su nuca-

-Esta bien,Amber y yo debemos ir al salon de belleza y a hacer unas compras...y tu padre llegara hasta mañana -Se dio la vuelta- Hasta pronto,querida -me miro y se fue con Amber-

[PoV Nathaniel]

Mi madre y Amber se habian ido...eso significaba que podria hacer lo que quisiera,la suerte esta de mi lado al parecer

-Nathy -Sucrette jalo de mi camisa- ¿Que haremos ahora? -Ja,ya veo lo que quieres-

-No lo se,princesa -lo mire inocente- ¿Quieres "conocer mi habitacion"? -la mire de manera perversa-

-Ehm...bueno...y-yo -se sonrojo- ¡S-Si! -la cargue entre mis brazos llevandola a mi habitacion-

-Y bueno...aqui es -la baje en mi cama-

-¡Jajajaja! -empezo a reirse- ¿Tienes cuadros de gatitos? -miro alrededor- ¡KAWAII! -cierto...olvide que era otaku-

-Ehm...bueno,pues...gracias -la mire riendo-

[PoV Sucrette]

Este era el momento,era ahora o nunca...debia tenerlo dentro de mi -¡Hey,Nath! ¿Quieres jugar? -lo mire de manera coqueta-

-Si,mi princesa,¿A que quieres jugar?

-Prrr -revolvi mi mochila buscando algo,¡JA! las unas orejas de gato,las puse en mi cabeza y me posicione como un gato (L.D: Tomo esto de referencia a un fanfic de Nanami Leunam llamado "Corazon Pervertido" ;3 ) -Prr,alimentame...muero de sed (?) -lo mire de manera perversa-

-¿E-Eh? -se sonrojo de una manera impresionante- ¿Q-Q-Que quieres decir c-con esto? -parecia que estaba molesto-

-Nya...-me quite las orejas- no era nada -el me miro-

[PoV Nathaniel]

¡Ella estaba provocandome! Dios mio...seria un buen momento para tomarla,pero le hare creer algo distinto- Lo siento,puedo darte algo de comer vamos a la cocina -me gire y rei-

-E-Esta bien...-la mire de reojo estaba haciendo un puchero-

-¿Que se te antoja? -pregunte con inocencia-

-No lo se -dijo ella en tono cortante-

-Jaja -abri la puerta haciendole creer que saldria,pero justo cuando ella iba a salir...¡BAM! la tome del brazo y cerre la puerta con llave- Te he preguntado,¿Que quieres? -si no me respondia se lo sacaria por las malas-

-S-Solo quiero comer -hizo un gesto de inocencia-

-Bien,te dejare satisfecha -le puse las orejas de gato- Ronronea para mi

[PoV Sucrette]

Nathaniel estaba muy cerca de mi,en sus ojos se reflejaba perversion...no sabia que hacer...-Prrr -eso fue patetico...-

-Vaya,eres obediente...pero no me referia a eso -me tiro a su cama- ¡Ronronea! -¿Pero que carajo? Ah...ya habia entendido-

-N-Nya...Nathy...porfavor solo dame leche -(L.D: No se...estoy re loca xD)-

-¿Q-Que? -el se sonrojo-

-Nyaa si,leche -le mire con inocencia- Es un liquido blanco que sabe muy bien...¡Quiero leche! -hize puchero-

-P-Pero...¿De donde saco leche? -Me miro confundido-

-Nyaaa...-me acerque a la bragueta de su pantalon- Creo que sale de aqui -señale la bragueta con inocencia-

-¡N-No! -el se sonrojo mas-

-Si...-baje su bragueta-

-¿P-Pero que haces? -me miro-

-Oh...lo siento -mire hacia arriba,viendo su rostro- ¿Esta mal?

[PoV Nathaniel]

No Nathaniel,¡Resiste! -No -¡Maldita sea! Habia caido en su jueguito-

**(Empieza lemon~)**

-Esta bien...-ella bajo mis pantalones y boxer al mismo tiempo- ¿Que es eso? -apunto hacia...(L.D: El precioso ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (?) ) (N: ¡Deja de meterte en mi narracion,Lady Destructor! ) (S: ¿Ya puedo seguir? ¡Tengo hambre! ) (L.D: Ya po,que sensibles e_e la cuestion es que Sucrette apuntaba hacia su pene ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) -

-Ehm...bueno pues -Sucrette me tiro a la cama-

-Shh...-empezo a lamerlo (L.D: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) -

-S-Su...ah...¡No ha-hagas eso! -tome su cabeza pero ella lo metio a su boca-

-E-Esta realmente bueno...nya~ -empezo a dar leves mordidas-

-S-Su...waah,¡B-Basta! -sentia que iba a correrme-

[PoV Sucrette]

A Nathaniel le estaba gustando,sentia que se correria pronto...asi que segui mordiendo y lamiendo su miembro de distintas formas -N-Nathy -El estaba apunto de llegar,lo sentia cerca-

-Oh Sucrette...-suspiro- Porfavor perdoname -apenas pude mirarle cuando senti que un liquido caliente y viscoso llenaba mi boca- F-Fue tu culpa - No niego que senti asco,pero igual senti la necesidad de tragarme toda su esencia-

-Nya~ ¡Otra vez! -esta vez el me sujeto de las caderas-

-¡Hey princesa! Esto podria considerarse gula...-el me miro- Creo que es mi turno

-¿Q-Que? -¿Que el queria hacer que? -¡N-No Nathy! -el silencio mis quejas con un beso-

-¡Ja,tontita! -empezo a reir- No hare nada que no quieras -sonrio-

-Oh...-suspire aliviada-

-Pero yo se que quieres -ahora el me habia tirado a la cama-

-P-Porfavor...se gentil -mire para otro lado sonrojada-

-¡Por supuesto! -el empezo a desabrochar mi blusa,luego continuo con mi pantalon,y asi paso hasta dejarme totalmente desnuda- Eres preciosa -ambos nos sonrojamos-

-Y-Yo...-queria llorar,me sentia tan expuesta-

-Shh...-me beso en los labios- Queria tenerte asi desde el primer momento en el que te vi

-N-Nathaniel...-rei- crei que eras un chico inocente

-Mi querida Sucrette,aqui tu eres la unica inocente -comenzo a besar mi cuello dirigiendose hacia mis pechos -¿Asi que tabla de planchar eh? -me miro-

-¿C-Como sabes eso? -lo mire curiosa-

-Yo te vigilo a todas horas -solto una risita,eso me asusto-

-¿Q-Que? -Nathaniel no respondio y empezo a succionar de mis pezones- A-Ah...-gemi-

-Ronronea mi gatita -¿A eso se referia con ronronear? ¡Eres un obseso,Nathaniel! -Hey...-empezo a succionar con mas fuerza mis pezones,excitandome cada vez mas-

-P-Porfavor...baja -sentia que me desmayaria-

-¿Que quieres que haga que? -¡Estaba torturandome!

-Porfavor entra en mi...nya -acaricie su cabello-

-No es tan dificil de pedir -rio- Sere delicado -se posiciono en mi entrada- Dime algo...-el se detuvo- ¿Eres virgen? -desvio la mirada sonrojado-

-S-Si -lo mire-

-Bien...-sonrio con malicia y de una sola estocada entro en mi-

-¡AHH! ¡N-Nathaniel! -comenze a sollozar-

-Eso es por besar a Castiel -me cargo haciendome quedar arriba de el- Esto es por desconfiar de mi -empezo a moverse salvajemente,casi sentia que la cama se romperia-

-¡A-Ah! ¡D-Despacio! -grite-

-Shhh...-lo hizo mas fuerte haciendome rebotar de un lado a otro-

-A-Ah...-empezaba a gustarme-

-Y esto ultimo es por haber aceptado comer con Kentin -el paro por un momento y se levanto,haciendo asi que quedaramos frente a frente- Lo siento,mi princesa -Nos levantamos sin separarnos y me recargo contra la pared- Quiero oirte -empezo a penetrarme muy duro,las estocadas eran cada vez mas profundas y firmes,sentia que podria tocar el mismisimo paraiso-

-N-Nathaniel...-yo gemia tan fuerte,me sentia como una prostituta-

-¿Q-Que es lo que debes decir cuando cometes un error? -sonaba bastante agitado-

-A-Ah...no lo se -enrealidad lo habia olvidado-

-¿C-Como? -tomo mis pechos y los estrujo-

-L-Lo olvide -queria saber que haria-

-¡D-Dilo,Sucrette! -me dijo con un tono amenazador-

-L-Lo siento -me habia puesto la piel de gallina-

-N-No te escuche -se movia mas rapido,haciendo que mi espalda se golpeara contra la pared- ¿¡COMO?!

-¡L-Lo siento! ¡A-Ah! -el seguia penetrandome tan rapido y duro como podia-

-¡D-Dilo fuerte y claro -Dios mio...iba a correrme pronto-

-¡L-LO SIENTO! -grite con todas mis fuerzas- ¡A-Ah,mas fuerte! -¿Que diablos acababa de decir? -

-¿Fuerte? -el solto mis pechos y recargo sus manos contra la pared-

-¡N-No! Y-Yo n- ¡AHHH! -se movia mucho mas rapido y fuerte,seguia dando estocadas firmes,sentia que podria romperme como una muñeca de papel- ¡Mas,porfavor,mas! -esto estaba mal,terminaria hecha papilla-

-Lo que pidas,mi princesa -levanto una de mis piernas con su mano,penetrandome asi mas profundo-

-¡V-Voy a correrme,nya~! -no me equivoque,no tarde ni 10 segundos en sentir un liquido resbalar sobre mi pierna-

-S-Sucrette -Nathaniel tampoco tardo mucho en llegar- T-Te amo -salio de mi con cuidado,habia sangre en su miembro y me miro culpable- N-No quize hacerlo...-bajo la mirada-

-Oye...-levante su barbilla- Fue muy placentero -solte una sonrisa picara-

-Oh,mi bella princesa -el me abrazo y nos tumbamos en la cama,un rato despues nos quedamos dormidos-

* * *

**¿Y? :3 ¿Que les parecio? *33* Espero les haya gustado y esas cosas del diablo nwn ya saben que para mi es todo un placer escribir para ustedes3**

**Les dejo mi facebook: Chibii Kuroneko**

**Si ustedes gustan pueden darme ideas,jalones de cabello(? ;3; y sugerencias de cualquier tipo~**

**Si les gusto compartanlo con sus amigas,sigan el fic y eso.**

**Les ha hablado LadyDestructor y les deseo buenas noches(?) :3**

**(P.D: Mi autocorrector esta muy raro ;-; asi que lo siento,no me ayuda en lo absoluto a corregir o poner tildes ;-; )**


	6. ¡Quiero todavía mas!

¡**Muy buenash,criaturitash del lemon! (?) :'D**

**Hoy les tengo el nuevo epi del fic uvu**

**Y lamento haberlas dejado abandonadas por tanto tiempo ;-; **

**La wea es que la escuela no me deja mucho tiempo para actualizar xDDDD**

**Pero se me ocurrio algo owo para que ustedes no pierdan el hilo con esta salvaje historia,actualizare cada dos semanas ¿Están decir acuerdo? uvu**

**Como sea,¡DISFRUTENLO! :'D**

* * *

[PoV Nathaniel]

Era a la mañana siguiente,estaba tumbado en mi cama pero no estaba solo a lado estaba...-¡SUCRETTE! -¿Que rayos? ¿Que paso? -Sucrette...-la movi con cariño para que despertara-

-K-Kyaa...-ella bostezo- ¿Si? -en cuanto me vio empalidecio- ¡¿NATHANIEL!? ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estoy aqui? -se veia como si quisiera llorar-

-Eh...pues...veras...-me levante y ella vio que estaba desnudo- Ayer...tu y yo -me sonroje-

-O-Oh...ya veo -ella igual intento levantarse cuando de repente- ¡Nyaaa! -gimio-

-¿Que te pasa,mi princesa? -la mire preocupado-

-Pues -se sonrojo- me duele mucho -me miro a los ojos,se veia tan indefensa-

-Lo siento...-recorde el momento en el cual saque mi miembro de su estrecha intimidad,estaba lleno de sangre y fluidos- No quize ser tan rudo contigo -baje la mirada- Es solo que...-ella interrumpio-

-Shh...-se arrastro por la cama hasta donde estaba yo- Hazlo otra vez -se puso de rodillas quedando asi,frente a frente conmigo-

-P-Pero...el instituto -ella me puso un dedo en los labios-

-Hazlo...-me tiro a la cama y se sento arriba de mi- N-Nathy~ -ella gimoteo y empezo a moverse-

[PoV Sucrette]

Me dolia mucho...pero igual queria mas y mas -Porfavor,¡Nathaniel! -me dispuse a posarme en su miembro,cuando el me sujeto de las caderas-

-Sucrette...-me miro a la cara,parecia preocupado- Es mejor que descanzes...sera para otra ocasion-

-¡Pero tu si puedes darme tan duro al grado de casi romperme,¿Verdad? ! -empeze a hacer pucheros,estaba realmente molesta- Solo quiero sentirme llena otra vez para no tener tanto dolor -lo mire a punto de llorar-

-L-Lo siento...no puedo -se levanto y se fue al baño-

[PoV Nathaniel]

No queria lastimarla mas...aun recuerdo su expresion cuando llego el momento de salir ayer por la una mezcla de placer y dolor,sin embargo me sentia culpable

-N-Nathy~ -la escuche,su voz era como si estuviese a punto de llorar-

-¿Que pasa? -le conteste y sali del baño para ver que le sucedia-

-Porfavor...solo un poco -ella seguia insistiendo-

-No princesa,puedo hacerte mucho daño si lo hago otra vez -me mire a las manos-

-Bah -ella suspiro- ¿Me permites ducharme? -parecia muy molesta-

-Si...adelante -ella se levanto con una mueca de dolor y se fue al baño-

[PoV Sucrette]

Sentia un gran enojo contra Nathaniel,me dolia mucho todo el cuerpo y todo por su culpa...o mas bien...¿Mi culpa? -Si no hubiese pasado nada con Castiel,no estaria casi invalida ahora mismo -abri los grifos de las regaderas y me duche muy rapido y con cuidado de no lastimarme mas-

-S-Sucrette...-era Nathaniel golpeando la puerta del baño-

-¿Que?

-B-Bueno...¿Podria ducharme contigo? -eso me sorprendio bastante,pero debia hacerme la dificil-

-No,ya termine - no tarde ni 3 minutos en salir con una toalla envuelta en el cuerpo-

-¿Estaras enojada conmigo por mucho?

-¡Si! -deje caer mi toalla- solo queria que me follaras un poco mas -lo mire provocativamente-

-¡No Sucrette,no! -se cubrio la cara avergonzado- No quiero lastimarte mas

-P-Porfavor...-lo tire a la cama una vez mas- Solo un poco -me sente arriba de el-

-Sucrette...-senti su tremenda ereccion creciendo bajo mi trasero-

-¿Ves? Tu tambien lo deseas -empeze a morder su cuello,cuando senti un dolor inmenso en mi estrecho ano (L.D: me ire al infierno por esto ;3; ay ) -¡A-AHHH! ¡Nathaniel! ¡A-Ahh! -Nathaniel me habia penetrado por detras-

-¿Que pasa,Sucrette? ¿No era esto lo que querias? -el bufo- Vaya...se siente tan bien -empezo a moverse muy bruscamente,haciendome saltar de arriba a abajo- Dios,Sucrette -parecia un obseso,no paraba y yo sentia que podria romperme-

-A-Ahh,Nathy -me sentia muy adolorida- Porfavor,detente -me tire en su pecho bruscamente- N-Nath...-estaba hecha mierda,iba a desvanecerme-

-¿Pero querias mas,verdad? -el rio-

-E-Eres muy rudo conmigo -estaba jadeando-

-Lo siento mi princesa -me tomo otra vez de la cadera- esto quizas duela -levanto mi trasero de su miembro haciendo que saliera de el,como era de esperarse estaba cubierto de semen y sangre-

-A-Ahh...-senti un inmenso placer pero tambien dolor-

-Te lo dije...-me puso a su lado-

-Empiezo a creer que me odias y por eso me follas tan duro -rei aun jadeando-

-No,es solo que quiero que recuerdes que eres mia cada vez que te sientes -se burlo-

-No era necesaria tanta crueldad -rei con el-

-Bueno ya,alistate para ir al instituto -se levanto y me miro- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la ducha acaso?

-No -me dolia horrible todo- yo puedo sola -camine muy a penas hacia el baño-

-Sere gentil la proxima vez,lo prometo -el se fue a recostar en la cama-

-Callate -esta vez si me duche para poder ir al instituto-

[PoV Nathaniel]

Me causaba mucha gracia que Sucrette casi no pudiera caminar y al mismo tiempo me sentia culpable,pero bueno ella se lo busco

-Nathy...-me miro avergonzada- ¿Crees que los demas noten extraña mi forma de caminar?

-Claro que no -rei-

-Uff menos mal -ella tambien rio-

-Eso te paso por ambiciosa (L.D: No se me ocurrio otra palabra) -le revolvi el cabello-

-No volvera a ocurrir,enserio -me abrazo-

Algunos minutos despues llegamos al instituto

* * *

**Esa Sucrette es tremenda(?) xDDD**

**Espero les haya gustado este episodio y una vez más,disculpen mi ausencia ;-;**

**_-LadyDestructor-_**

**_FB: Chibii Gurdensen _**


End file.
